


Twelve Days Of Christmas

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100-word drabbles. Veronica and Logan call each other each Christmas throughout their lives. Some Christmas angst, but mostly Christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://shizam23.livejournal.com/profile)[**shizam23**](http://shizam23.livejournal.com/) for [](http://vm-santa.livejournal.com/profile)[**vm_santa**](http://vm-santa.livejournal.com/).

1999

Logan wasn't sure where he'd gotten the courage. But the Kanes were in Switzerland, his father was 'spreading holiday cheer' with his latest costar, and his mom had started celebrating New Year's that morning. Bored and lonely, he'd dialed before he could second-guess himself...

"Hello?" Veronica's voice sounded excited, like Christmas should be.

"Merry Christmas."

"Logan?" Then, like it wasn't weird for him to be calling her: "Merry Christmas!"

He snuggled deeper into his bed. "How's Casa Mars?"

"Couldn't find Lilly?" she laughed.

"Nope. Have time to talk?"

"Sure." It was almost enough to make him forget where he was.

2000

With an eye-roll, Veronica opened the Kane's door to let in a shivering Logan. He'd decided jackets weren't 'cool' and so ran around freezing half the time. "Lilly's throwing a hissy-fit. She thought you wouldn't come."

"Yet _you_ were calling for progress reports." He brandished his cell with a rakish grin.

"Like I said: Lilly, hissy-fit." Grinning evilly she tackled him with the nearest throw blanket. "Hint: Blue in the face isn't 'cool' either."

"See, Mars? I knew you cared." He blew her a mock kiss.

"Shameless flirts get coal for Christmas," she winked before dashing back to the party.

2001

"Merry Christmas, Mars!" he announced into the phone, full of tidings of comfort and joy.

"What?" A sniffle. "Logan?"

He frowned. Veronica shouldn't sound sad on Christmas. It was against the laws of the universe or something. "Didn't get that pony this year?" he teased.

A half-laugh. "Alas, no. And I've been such a good girl." Her voice broke on the end of it, and he could hear shouting in the background. Ouch.

"Hey," he soothed. "My parents _always_ try to ruin Christmas."

"Oh?" She didn't bother to hide her crying now. "So what do you do?"

"I call you."

2002

"I thought I was supposed to call you," Logan picked up.

"Nope," Veronica retorted. "You call odd-numbered years; I call evens."

"Who made up that rule?"

"I did. Right now."

"There's just no arguing with you're being cute..."

"Exactly. So, have your parents ruined everything yet?"

"Actually, no. You should see the car dad just bought me!" A pause. "Yours?"

"Nope. But, damn! No car. I wonder why? Oh yeah, because we're still underage."

He just laughed. "So...you want to go for a ride?"

"On Christmas? Illegally?"

"Sure."

"Shouldn't you ask Lilly?"

"Does _she_ talk to me every Christmas?"

"Point."

2003

Once, Logan reflected, on a Christmas that seemed like ages ago, he'd been happy. Lilly hadn't been cold in the earth. Duncan hadn't been so catatonic he might as well have died too. And Veronica hadn't snubbed her nose at him, let him know in no uncertain terms that their friendship had meant nothing to her.

Still, it _was_ Christmas and an odd-numbered year. Hesitantly, he typed in the text message 'MRYXMAS', paused, and then hit send. He supposed he could spare her seven letters, even if she didn't care, just for old time's sake.

He waited.

No response.

Bitch.

2004

Veronica had agonized about whether to call. After last year's less-than-enthusiastic, and undoubtedly drunken, text message at 11:58 PM, she hadn't been exactly eager to reciprocate to the guy who'd been making her life a living hell.

Until the Echolls' Christmas party. That fiasco made everything else moot.

"How's your dad?"

"Immortal as ever," was the numb reply.

"Too bad. And just when I was about to bankrupt you."

He snorted. "Whatever you say, Mars."

"And, just to capture the full holiday spirit: Merry Christmas."

"Merry fucking Christmas to you, too."

He hung up, but Veronica couldn't fight her smile.

2005

He got voicemail. And he wasn't trying a _fourth_ time. If she actually thought worse of him now, after he'd offered her everything he was, then he'd be damned before he humiliated himself for her again.

He went to bed with a warm bottle and cold sheets, his phone thrown angrily into the common room. He was unconscious long before 2 AM:

"Logan? You there? I was busy and..." A weary sigh, the weight of the world was on her shoulders, cheerful though she might act. "I miss you so much..."

Contrary as always, she hung up before the beep.

2006

You can't go home again. She'd tried it for Christmas break, and although her dad was great, it was just _different now_ , even after only one semester away.

She'd wanted to get away. Logan Echolls happy, free, and completely over her was more than she could stomach just now. Unfortunately, their little ritual interfered. She'd been blasé in the past, but now that _she_ needed it...

Calling his on-campus Christmas party wasn't her idea of a relaxing vacation. Nor was his casual answer.

"Veronica! Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

*click*

You couldn't go home again _or_ change the past. Life sucked.

2007

"I'd say save yourself the phone bill, but I doubt you need those two cents..."

Logan stopped dialing at her voice. "Impeccable timing."

Veronica wandered carefully into his bedroom, where he'd escaped the festivities. "Figured I'd see how the better half spends Christmas."

"Lots of liquor."

"I'm _shocked_." She took the bottle, studied the label, and set it aside. "Merry Christmas."

"You, too." His breath caught, because he'd tried so hard to stop feeling like _this_ , but when she looked so beautiful...

"I guess I'll...mingle..." She practically fled at his silence.

Damn, he should have said that last part aloud...

2008

"When did we get like this?" The champagne just _might_ have made her tipsy.

"Like what?" Logan sounded equally sleepy on his end of the sofa.

"Stubborn. Stupid. Hopeless."

"Flirt." He batted his eyelashes.

She couldn't banter back. Not when she felt this pleasant, nerve-numbing warmth and the sudden desire to share it. Uncoiling slowly, she climbed over his body and into his lap. "There," she murmured, stupid no more. "Now where's my phone?"

"Your phone?"

"I have to call Logan and say Merry Christmas."

"I'm right here, stupid."

"Not stupid."

"Oh?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be kissing you."

2009

"Are you sad that I didn't call you for Christmas?"

Veronica blinked slowly, the ceiling above her gradually coming back into focus. "No," she offered shakily, body still cresting for that last orgasm, "I'm sad that you decided to start talking and stop sucking." Her right leg caught him by the shoulder and pushed his face back down between her thighs.

He laughed and kissed her slowly, reverently, cheek against her bare thigh. "Then you forgive me for breaking tradition?"

She pretended to consider. "Nope. You'd better make it up to me."

And make it up to her, he did...

2010

"Merry Christmas!" Veronica said cheerfully into the phone.

"You too, honey. Everything all right?"

"Absolutely."

"Glad to hear it."

Soft kisses pressed against her bare shoulder, and she sighed. "I'll call again for New Year's, okay?"

"Hear from you then." They hung up.

"Hmm," the warm body behind her murmured, and all of her thrummed with it, "shouldn't you call me?"

Veronica met his lips for a slow, languid kiss. "I'd rather have you in person."

"More than mutual, Mars." Logan practically purred when she ran her hand over his stomach. "But we need to create a new ritual."

"Oh?" She hummed happily when he kissed her throat.

"Every Christmas," he concluded, "you can call your dad instead."

"What about you?" she asked coyly.

"I," he informed her with a put-upon sigh, "will fuck you so hard you can't see straight. And then you'll tell me that you love me."

She raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I don't get a declaration of love out of this deal?"

"Only if you want one."

"More than anything."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Excellent." He smiled against her lips. "Now, all that's left is the fucking part."

"Already I like this tradition..."


End file.
